


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 8 - Training for my ability

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Serious, Swearing, Training, deep story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 8th chapter of the series called "SSS 69". Training! Training! Training! This is a training one! Training is training. (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 8 - Training for my ability

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 8 - Training for my ability  
Sasam: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! If you were wondering where did Wassa go, I'll be her replacement for now on. Now, the teams escaped from the relaxing area and went to the oceans. No one knows why, but I'm sure they won't be there for so long. Now, will the teams survive and think of a plan? Or will they be captured and be forced to make us drain their power? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(The teams started to sail in the oceans with a boat)  
Jasmine: [Shutter] This is awful! If I had my clothes back, it wouldn't be this cold!  
John: Here, take this.  
(John gives Jasmine a cover)  
Jasmine: [Sigh] This will do...  
(Jasmine puts the cover around her body)  
Shiron: Annie, are you still okay?  
Annie: [Sigh] I might be fine. I just need some rest to heal the wound.  
Shiron: Okay. I hope it gets better.  
Annie: Thank you.  
Tretris: What are we going to do?! These guys are going to track us and take us away! I don't want to die!  
(Hethron smacks Tretris)  
Tretris: Ow!  
Hethron: Shut up! It won't take that long! And we're only going through with clear measurements. And besides measurements...  
(Hethron starts looking at Jasmine body)  
Hethron: I'm sure we'll be thankful of looking at Jasmine's huge breasts!  
(Jasmine punches Hethron)  
Jasmine: Back.  
Hethron: But at least we still have that...  
Terrance: Hey, stay quiet! I'm taking shore here! That means we'll be going through if we can get through here.  
Jasmine: Didn't believe we still have a yapper done his throat...  
(Terrance throws a plank at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
Terrance: I heard that!  
Jasmine: Ughhh... where are we even going anyway? It looks like we're lost.  
Terrance: We're going to a place that you might endure. And it's where every single person go through if they feel something that is troubling them.  
Jasmine: Huh, I wonder what that is...  
Hethron: Maybe it's a Bathhouse! We could totally go there!  
Jasmine: A "Bathhouse"?! Really?! In a place like this?! You're still a total lesbian, Hethron...  
Hethron: Thank you.  
Jasmine: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!!!  
Pain: Calm down, we're almost there.  
Jasmine: Alright, I hope so.  
Terrance: Mikey, see anything up there?  
Mikey: I see a snowy cave. That might be the place.  
Terrance: That's the spot! Now, we're going to stop right by there.  
(Terrance stops the boat by a snowy cave)  
Jasmine: The hell is this place? This isn't what I expected.  
Shiron: You really don't know this place, friend? This is "The Natural Spikers". This place is determined to prove a person's strength from their power and dignity.  
Jasmine: What?! We're going to do some training or something?!  
Pain: Not us, you.  
Jasmine: No! I bet you're the one who thought of this plan!  
Pain: You might have the answer right there.  
Jasmine: Well, I can't go! It's cold as hell in this place! And I'm freezing my ass off of here!  
Hethron: Come on, just be gentle about it. Besides, it's going to give you some strength.  
Jasmine: [Sigh] Fine... you guys are really loving this.  
Tretris: Yeah! Training time start right now!  
(They entered to "The Natural Spikers" Arena, and Jasmine is seen wearing a different bikini)  
Jasmine: Um... I get the training. But, why the hell do I have to wear this?  
Shiron: Well, it's simple. That's the "Snowy Balls" that you're wearing in your chest. And the one in your toosh, is called the "Winter Toosh".  
Jasmine: Who the hell came up with these names?  
Shiron: That's not important. What's really important is that these two things you're wearing is very immune to cold temperature. Meaning, that the temperature around your body is now warm from wearing it. So, that way you'll be more immune to the cold air.  
Jasmine: Yeah, but what about my head, my arms and my legs?  
Shiron: You don't really need to worry about those. The way you feel won't bother you until the end.  
Jasmine: Hmmf... could've said that sooner...  
Hethron: I actually think it's cute on you.  
Jasmine: Of course you would! And the Toosh's rope lines are starting to make my ass itch...  
Pain: Don't worry too much about it. I'm pretty sure it won't annoy you that much.  
Jasmine: Wow, thanks for the advice, Pain.  
Shiron: Alright, you go and do the training. We'll be staying right here to wait for you.  
Jasmine: Okay, wish me luck.  
Tretris: Good luck, Jasmine!  
Jasmine: You too, Tretris. And I hope that wound will heal up soon.  
(Jasmine entered to the stadium)  
Jasmine: Hm. Seems like there's nothing around here.  
???: Hey, it seems that someone has entered to the training room.  
(A master starts falling to the stadium)  
Jasmine: Where did you come from?  
???: How rude of a Woman you are. You haven't even asked of my name yet. I can tell you'll be a hard one to train.  
Jasmine: Hey! I could totally do anything to make you shut up!  
(The master smacks Jasmine's ass with a stick)  
Jasmine: Ow!  
???: No yelling. That will make me do further punishments.  
Jasmine: Who the fuck are you?! That hurts like shit!  
(The master smacks Jasmine's ass with a stick again)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
???: If you seem to know so much, I'll tell you anyway. I am Master Zarkniz. I am your further teacher for now on. Now, we will be starting now.  
Jasmine: Fine, let's just make it quick. I don't want to wait much longer.  
(Master Zarkniz smacks Jasmine's ass with a stick again)  
Jasmine: Shit! What was that for?!  
Master Zarkniz: You were rushing. Don't you know any patience? Now, you'll be going to do the first wave of this training.  
Jasmine: Okay.  
Master Zarkniz: Say "Yes, Master" or "Yes Sensei". You have to know some manors. Now, you understand?  
Jasmine: Yes, Master whatever... Could we start now?  
Master Zarkniz: Alright, this will be your first training.  
(Master Zarkniz starts jumping up on top of a piller)  
Master Zarkniz: You must dodge all of the spikes.  
Jasmine: What?! You gotta be kidding me! There's no way I could do that!  
(Master Zarkniz throws a stick at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
Master Zarkniz: Don't think that I don't take training seriously. Now, your training will begin.  
(Ice spikes starts appearing by the ground by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Whoa!  
(Jasmine fell to the ground)  
Jasmine: Hey! You didn't tell me they were going to go that quickly!  
Master Zarkniz: You didn't tell me if I had to...  
Jasmine: Gah! I'm getting tired of your--  
(Ice spikes starts appearing by the ground by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Shit!  
(Jasmine dodges the ice spikes)  
Jasmine: I have to stop getting distracted... Now it's time to get serious!  
(Ice spikes starts appearing by the ground by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Hah!  
(Jasmine dodges the ice spikes)  
Jasmine: [Panting] This is really tiring me out!  
Master Zarkniz: It's not over yet!  
(Ice spikes starts appearing by the ground by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
(Jasmine dodges the ice spikes)  
Jasmine: [Panting] How many more do I still have?  
Master Zarkniz: That was just the simple way. This time, it's going to go faster.  
Jasmine: Wait, really?!  
(A bunch of ice spikes starts appearing by the ground by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Haaaah!!!  
(Jasmine dodges the ice spikes)  
Jasmine: Ugghh... This won't be good. I don't know if I could do this...  
(Ice spikes starts appearing by the ground by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Huuuup!!!  
(Jasmine summersaults away from the ice spikes)  
Jasmine: Alright, I'm doing my best now.  
(Ice spikes starts appearing by the ground by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Haaaghh!  
(Jasmine starts jumping in the air)  
Jasmine: No way it's going to touch me from here!  
(A ice spike appears from the wall and stabs Jasmine's back)  
Jasmine: Aaaaaghh!!!  
Master Zarkniz: Didn't expect much from a full grown Woman.  
Jasmine: Hey, I actually did much, okay!  
(Jasmine jumps down to the ground)  
Jasmine: So, what's the next one? I'm pretty tired from this training...  
Master Zarkniz: Well... the next one will be much harder. And it won't be too easy.  
Jasmine: Ok, I'm sure I'm ready for this one.  
(A ice spike appears behind Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Hm? Not this time!  
(Jasmine dodges the ice spike)  
Master Zarkniz: Good job.  
Jasmine: What?  
Master Zarkniz: You have passed the 1st wave of your training. Meaning that you can dodge every attack from a nearby enemy.  
Jasmine: Well, don't expect me to do it most of the times.  
Master Zarkniz: Now, let us go to the next room. I'm sure this one will make your training even better.  
Jasmine: Alright.  
(Jasmine and Master Zarkniz heads to the next room)  
Jasmine: Hm... it seems the bikini that Shiron gave to me actually worked.  
Master Zarkniz: Oh, you mean the "Snowy Balls" and the "Winter Toosh"? I've actually had my grandfather make those for my wives.  
Jasmine: Huh, no shit... Well, I hope your wives enjoyed their lives living with you.  
Master Zarkniz: Most of them are dead. So, I'm pretty sure they're not going to survive this time.  
Jasmine: Oh... sorry about saying that then...  
Master Zarkniz: Now it's time to get ready for the training. Are you ready?  
Jasmine: Yes, I'll be better than the last one!  
Master Zarkniz: Okay, if you insist.  
(A bunch of clones starts storming at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Wah!  
(A bunch of clones starts tackling on Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Uh... What training is this supposed to be?  
Master Zarkinz: This one is the hardest. You see, the clones are the enemies that are going to attack you. So, you might know what to do now.  
Jasmine: I gotta think first!  
(One of the clones starts transforming their hand into a sword)  
Jasmine: I got it now!  
(Jasmine grabs one of the clone's hand sword and takes it apart)  
Jasmine: Now I got my own weapon! Hah!  
(Jasmine starts slashing one of the clones)  
Jasmine: No time for surviving!  
(Jasmine jumps out of the clones and throws the sword hand at the three of the clones in a row)  
Jasmine: Yeah!  
(Jasmine lands to the ground)  
Jasmine: Hit me with all you got!  
(The clones starts forming in and creates a huge axe)  
Jasmine: That's going to be tough to avoid. I got to think of a way to--  
(The clones jumps at Jasmine and starts targeting Jasmine with the axe)  
Jasmine: No way that's hitting me!  
(Jasmine avoids the huge axe from the clones)  
Jasmine: I might have a plan.  
(Jasmine starts heading to the other side and grabs the sword hand)  
Jasmine: This will be suitable!  
(Jasmine starts looking at the clones with the big axe)  
Jasmine: Try to catch this!  
(Jasmine throws the sword hand at the clone's arms and made the clone's get detached from the big axe)  
Jasmine: Now it's time.  
(Jasmine runs and slides to get the big axe)  
Jasmine: Huuugghh!!!  
(Jasmine picks up the big axe)  
Jasmine: Alright, this is over!  
(Jasmine on the top of the clones)  
Jasmine: Haggghhh!!!  
(Jasmine slashes the clones and made them disappear)  
Jasmine: Ha, that was too easy!  
(Jasmine lands on the ground)  
Master Zarkniz: You did a very good job! I'm impressed! It seems that you did pretty well from before.  
Jasmine: Yeah, I'm glad it's already over.  
Master Zarkniz: Say, you look just like this girl I've trained before...  
Jasmine: Huh, who would that be?  
Master Zarkniz: That would be... This girl named Jessie, right?  
Jasmine: You trained Jessie?  
Master Zarkniz: Yes, she was top tier from my perspectives. And she was much more better than your training skills. I actually think that she was a great woman.  
Jasmine's mind: Great... Now my fucking sister is better than me. This has to be the most worst thing to hear right now...  
Master Zarkniz: But it's time to stop getting off-topic. Let us start this next wave.  
Jasmine: I'm starting to get really bored from this... Can we at least take a break?  
(Master Zarkniz smacks Jasmine's ass with a stick again)  
Jasmine: Ow!  
Master Zarkniz: I can't believe you've said that! No one would usually take breaks! Even Jessie won't take a break.  
Jasmine: Stop mentioning about my sister! You're starting to make me jealous!  
(Master Zarkniz smacks Jasmine's ass with a stick again)  
Jasmine: Ah! Damn it!  
Master Zarkniz: Oh, Jessie's your sister? Well, it's a shame how she is better than you in anything. You haven't even done all the waves and you still want a break!  
Jasmine: Fine... I don't want it anymore!  
Master Zarkniz: That's fine. But, they will be no more patience. Understand?  
Jasmine: Okay, Master...  
Master Zarkniz: Now, let's go to the next wave.  
(Master Zarkniz heads to the next room)  
Jasmine: [Sigh] I really hope this one won't be that hard.  
(Jasmine heads to the next room)  
Jasmine: Alright, what's this one gonna be? Avoiding obstacles? More enemies? Or even worse... My whole life?  
Master Zarkniz: Silence. You must start this one with all the courage you got. Now... this one will be a tough one.  
Jasmine: Why's that?  
Master Zarkniz: Because this one is going to show your patience during this wave. You must be calm and wait for your current actions to downfall into nothing.  
Jasmine: That sounds really typical, Master. But, does this have to prove up with my intelligence?  
Master Zarkniz: Yes, most of it will make your feelings and emotions become much more different from before. And this opportunity will only show how patient you are.  
Jasmine: Alright, if you say so.  
(Jasmine sits down to the ground)  
Master Zarkniz: Just be calm and be patient.  
Jasmine: Alright, got the memo.  
(Jasmine starts thinking about the others and all the mistakes she caused to them. And then, Jasmine starts getting worried about them)  
Jasmine: [Sigh] I just wonder what the others actually think of me. They might be too worried or be more apathetic. Probably more apathetic.  
(Jasmine lays down to the ground)  
Jasmine: Who knows? I might not see them again. And I probably won't.  
Master Zarkniz: You're starting to feel an emotion.  
Jasmine: What? How can you tell?  
Master Zarkniz: It's from the feeling of your heart. Your heart vibration is feeling changes from each emotion that you mostly feel. And it's mostly sadness. You must care about your friends.  
(Jasmine gets up from the ground)  
Jasmine: Hey! I do not!  
Master Zarkniz: Now you're feeling anger. This one is an interesting one.  
Jasmine: Stop trying to piss me off! I thought you were supposed to be a so called "Master".  
Master Zarkniz: You might be right. But the most option that you're not right about is your actions. You mostly cause these actions and actually think it's okay to feel this way. No matter how people see it, you'll still become yourself. You always teeter your own choices.  
Jasmine: That's not--  
(Jasmine starts getting quiet)  
Jasmine: That's not what I think. Sure I sometimes cause my actions to feel this way. But I can't stop it if people won't allow it. I will never give up on my choices. My choices are what I make. And I don't care what people think. The most important thing is that I care about what I feel. And I won't lose it away like I did before.  
Master Zarkniz: We'll see.  
(The room starts shaking)  
Jasmine: That sound--  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: Master, stay down!  
(One of the walls starts exploding)  
???: Didn't expect to find you here, Jasmine. So, be a good girl and stay still.  
(Teras drops down to the ground)  
Jasmine: Teras!  
Teras: Now, get out of this destination and let me take out Master Zarkniz. He has to die to release his power.  
Jasmine: Get lost, you old Bitch!  
Teras: What was that?  
Jasmine: I don't care if you were forced to track him down. That doesn't matter if you're not getting through me first!  
(Jasmine covers Master Zarkniz from behind)  
Jasmine: So just do it! Kill me instead! I want to die first!  
Teras: You Idiot... If you waste more time, my master would be totally pissed off if I don't do this opportunity. But if that's your choice, I'll do it!  
(Teras starts getting Kangana out)  
Teras: Now feel my wrath! You will be sorry.  
(Teras rushes at Jasmine)  
Teras: Haaaaah!!!  
(Jasmine dodges the slash from Teras' weapon)  
Jasmine: You really don't know how to use that thing.  
Teras: Gaaaaaghhh!!! Quiet! This isn't all it can do! I've started to upgrade it a little more. With this presto of a button!  
(Teras presses the button and transforms her Kangana into a much more destructive weapon)  
Jasmine: What the--  
Teras: Now, you will be shredded into flees!  
(The Kangana starts changing into different elements. The power of the Kangana changed into a fire element)  
Teras: This will burn you into ashes!  
(Teras starts making a wave of flames with her weapon)  
Jasmine: Whoa!  
(Jasmine dodges the wave of flames)  
Jasmine: I have to think of a plan. I can't keep this up forever...  
Teras: Die!  
(Teras swings her weapon at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Aaaagh!!!  
(Jasmine goes under to dodge the slash, but the slash cuts an inch of Jasmine's hair)  
Jasmine: That's it, now it's my turn!  
(Jasmine kicks Teras' stomach)  
Teras: Hah! You Smartass!  
(Teras tries slashing Jasmine, but Jasmine kicks to Teras' face and flips and landed onto the ground)  
Jasmine: You're lucky you didn't get these bad boys flamed up.  
Teras: Well, that's not all of what my weapon can do. It can also change into different elements, more than one.  
(The Kangana starts changing into different elements. The power of the Kangana changed into a ice element)  
Teras: Now, you won't be moving until I freeze you! Ha!  
(Teras starts making ice spikes appear from the ground)  
Jasmine: Ha, that's a easy one to dodge. Mainly because Zarkniz was training me how to avoid those spikes.  
(Jasmine starts dodging the ice spikes appearing from the ground)  
Jasmine: Is that all? I expected more from a old hag!  
Teras: Shut the hell up! This one will be very hard for you to dodge!  
(The Kangana starts changing into different elements. The power of the Kangana changed into a lightning element)  
Teras: Be stunned!  
(Teras starts shooting out of her weapon at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Shit! That lightning is way too fast!  
(The lightning hits Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
(Jasmine lays down to the ground)  
Teras: I guess I'll be taking you and Master Zarkniz with me. Therefore, I might be rewarded something to get you too. Even becoming more extrodinary! Oh, how much I can dream!  
(Teras walks to Jasmine)  
Teras: Stupid girl. You don't know your place, don't you?  
Jasmine: I don't need to! You're just a woman that has no way to live more!  
(Teras kicks Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
Teras: Fuck you! I have my privileges to become a leader! You don't know how long I'm going to live!  
???: Master.  
(Rimettar appears)  
Teras: Rimettar, go back! I'll be taking Jasmine and Master Zarkniz to my master!  
Rimettar: No, you go and take Master Zarkniz while I'll take care of Jasmine.  
Teras: Good girl. It seems you're smarter than Carrie after all.  
(Teras starts running at Master Zarkniz)  
Master Zarkniz: You must be Teras. You're the daughter of my old friend that betrayed me. You do know that your mother will be disappointed from this?  
Teras: My mother never liked you, Zarkniz. She was more noble and powerful to pick a man like you. That's mostly why she only had me. Say goodnight, Zarkniz.  
(Teras smacks Master Zarkniz's neck and made him unconscious)  
Jasmine: Zarkniz!  
Teras: Master Zarkniz was a piece of cake to get!  
(Teras picks up Master Zarkniz)  
Teras: Rimettar, don't let Jasmine get away. We still need her for the other plans.  
(Teras escaped while taking Master Zarkniz with her)  
Jasmine: Wait!  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: Stop!  
(Jasmine starts following Teras)  
Rimettar: Bleh!  
(Rimettar starts vomiting a trail of vomit by the exit)  
Jasmine: Damn it!  
Rimettar: Listen, Jasmine. I don't want to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me here.  
Jasmine: Rimettar, you Bastard!  
Rimettar: Why do you seem so mad? You barely know that much about Master Zarkniz. And you only saw him in this cave. You're such a downer.  
Jasmine: Why are you doing this?! Why do you even join with them?! That's ridiculous!  
Rimettar: You know what's ridiculous? Not having parents. I never knew who my parents were before until they were gone. Your sister had to be the one to take care of me. Don't you remember?  
Jasmine: What are you talking about?  
Rimettar: You're such a nuisance! Of course you don't remember! That was when I was a baby-- 8 years ago.  
Jasmine: Wait, 8 years ago...  
(The flashback starts back 8 years ago in a forest with Young Jasmine sitting around waiting for her sister, Jessie)  
Young Jasmine: I wonder if Jessie is going to come back...  
???: Hey, Jasmine!  
(Jessie starts appearing with a baby around her arms)  
Young Jasmine: What is that?  
Jessie: It's a baby, Silly! I found it while it was sitting around by a flower field. It looks so cute.  
(Young Jasmine tries looking at the baby)  
Young Jasmine: How old is it?  
Jessie: It's probably six months old. I just got it while it was sleeping. I don't think it has its parents anymore since they died in that car accident.  
Young Jasmine: Its parents died?  
Jessie: Yeah, it was a really drastic scenery. I just want to take care of it so it can grow up to be healthy.  
Young Jasmine: That's great! I'm sure this baby will be fine!  
Jessie: Yeah, I hope so too.  
(Jessie puts the baby down to the ground)  
Jessie: Now, make sure this baby doesn't get lost from something. I gotta go get some food for the baby.  
Young Jasmine: Alright.  
(Jessie starts going to the woods to look for some food)  
Young Jasmine: So, baby. Are you still sleeping?  
(The baby is still sleeping quietly)  
Young Jasmine: Ha, you're going to be very special when you grow up.  
(Jessie came back with some grapes)  
Jessie: I only had to find these. I hope the baby likes it.  
(Jessie starts getting on her knees to see the baby)  
Jessie: Jasmine, be a good girl and pick up the baby for me.  
Young Jasmine: Okay.  
(Young Jasmine starts picking up the baby with her arms)  
Jessie: Okay, open wide.  
(Jessie takes a piece of one grape and puts it at the baby's mouth. And then the baby starts chewing on the grape slowly)  
Jessie: It is so cute when it eats like that.  
Young Jasmine: Yeah.  
(The baby swallowed the grape)  
Jessie: I think it likes it.  
(The baby starts yawning)  
Jessie: Well, time to get some rest. We don't want to be late for that fishing trip. {Yawn} I am getting tired too.  
Young Jasmine: Yeah, that's a good idea.  
Jessie: Ah, good night, Jasmine.  
Young Jasmine: Good night, Jessie.  
(And the flashback ended and went back to the present day)  
Jasmine: What? That was you?  
Rimettar: Obviously. Why would you think that I'm the youngest? Besides, I'll be taking your life first. You're not really my favorite.  
Jasmine: But, why do you hate me? I thought you loved me back then.  
Rimettar: I didn't like you. I liked Jessie more than you. The only ones I like now are Teras and Jessie, not you. Now, prepare for my new power.  
(Rimettar starts summoning dark power to grab Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Gah! What is this?!  
Rimettar: It's called the "Surizourz Shadow Curse". This curse can erase a person's existence from shallow darkness. This will be enjoyable.  
Jasmine: No! Don't do it! Think about what Jessie would think! You know that I was there when she took care of you! I took care of you too!  
Rimettar: Jasmine... you were a little girl. You were too stubborn to be responsible to take care of me. You're more useless than Carrie and Chad. You are a failure.  
Jasmine: Don't say that! I care about you! I didn't know that was you from before! I wanted to say that I actually thought of you as a new sister to me. You can't do this to me!  
Rimettar: Jasmine...  
Jasmine: Please! Spare me! You were a good child from before.  
Rimettar: I like your pitiful words, but they don't even effect me this time! You're going to die just like my parents died! I will turn you into nothing until I'll see them again!!!  
(Rimettar starts using the dark powers to mutilate Jasmine's body)  
Jasmine: AAAAAAAGHHHHHAAAAHH!!!  
Rimettar: You don't know me! You never knew about my parents! You're not even the same like me! You're worthless to be me!!!  
Jasmine: No.... You're.... wrong.... I... know that... you still... remember them...  
Rimettar: Die into mortal pain! You shall become into a pile of nothing!!!  
(A dark energy starts pushing Rimettar away to stop hurting Jasmine)  
Rimettar: Aaaah!!!  
Jasmine: [Panting] What was that?  
Rimettar: This is impossible! No one stops me! I will not be stopped!  
???: Just don't be in the way for too long.  
(Pain starts appearing)  
Jasmine: Pain!  
Rimettar: Oh, it's just you. You're the one who summoned that dark energy to stop me, didn't you?  
Pain: To put it in phrase for you to understand, then yes. I'm the one who was given the Surizourz Shadow Curse when my parents died. They had to die to give me this power. Because... I had to kill them.  
Jasmine: Pain... why didn't you tell me this? Why did you try keeping it as a secret?! Do you even care about anyone who tries caring about you?!  
Pain: I never did, Jasmine. And I never will. If I put too much emotion into my heart. My heart will be exploded into pieces. Meaning if I feel sad or ashamed, I will be gone.  
Jasmine: Pain...  
(Jasmine starts remembering of what Pain said before)  
[Flashback]  
Pain: But, remember this.  
(Pain takes Jasmine off of him)  
Pain: If I die and never come back. Don't ever give your hopes to me. That's all.  
Jasmine: But, Pain...  
(It starts going back to the present day now)  
Jasmine: You're right. You've stated something like this but didn't put it into more detail.  
Pain: You must be smart after all. But that doesn't mean she's going to take you away. I'm going to finish her off and save you.  
Jasmine: Pain...  
Rimettar: So you do care about her? How awful! You must be making a big mistake trying to stop me!  
Pain: Your way of being a Shadowed Sorcerer is starting to show it's guilt of exhibiting it's failure beyond your mischief power.  
Rimettar: You're really starting to make an omen of yourself. You are a fool.  
Pain: Try getting through me first if you want Jasmine. I'm sure you're going to get her.  
Rimettar: Stop patronizing me! You're going to die now!  
(Rimettar starts flowing her dark powers at Pain)  
Pain: Jasmine, get down!  
(Pain starts summoning his dark power and smashes Rimettar into a wall)  
Rimettar: [Coughs blood]  
Pain: Had enough?  
(Rimettar wipes the blood off of her mouth)  
Rimettar: No, I won't fail for Teras!  
(Rimettar starts rushing at Pain)  
Rimettar: Slashing Tornado!  
(Rimettar starts making a bunch of slashes breaking through everything)  
Pain: Nice try!  
(Pain dodges the slashes and punches Rimettar in the stomach)  
Rimettar: Ah! No... I must use it now.  
(Rimettar starts holding a liquid in her mouth)  
Pain: Jasmine, get out of here!  
(Rimettar starts pouring down a bunch of vomit in the whole room, leaving the ice melting in the cave)  
Jasmine: No! I can't leave you!  
Pain: Fine, I'll do the most powerfulest technique to make this stop! Sealed Blackness!  
(Pain starts making his dark powers turn Rimettar's vomit into shadows)  
Rimettar: Damn you, Pain! You are not saving her!  
Pain: Give up, I'm more stronger than you! You can't even defeat me!  
Rimettar: That's not the case. I will use my dark powers to grab you.  
(Rimettar starts summoning dark power to grab Pain)  
Pain: Gah!  
Rimettar: Ha ha ha!!! You are nothing! You will be dead! You will be erased into a shallow of darkness.  
Pain: You are not powerful. You are weak.  
Rimettar: Well, you will be gone forever then! Farwell into hell! Shame Erase!  
(Rimettar starts using her dark powers to destroy Pain into nothing)  
Jasmine: No! Pain!  
Rimettar: Pain, you are useless! You can not defeat me! You must be a fool if you could stop me!  
???: Say that again.  
(Pain appears behind Rimettar)  
Rimettar: What?!  
Pain: That wasn't the real me, Rimettar. That was only a fake to stall you and made you use that technique to destroy it.  
(Rimettar starts seeing black smoke appearing by the ground)  
Rimettar: No... No! This is impossible!  
Pain: Now, it's time to finish this now!  
Rimettar: No! You will not defeat me!  
(Rimettar jumps away from Pain)  
Rimettar: Bleh!  
(Rimettar targets her vomit at Pain)  
Pain: Hah!  
(Pain dodges Rimettar's vomit and starts rushing at Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Gah!  
(Rimettar landed on the floor)  
Rimettar: [Gag]  
(Rimettar's vomit starts trying to grab Pain, but Pain dodged Rimettar's vomit's actions)  
Rimettar: Bleh!  
(Rimettar starts vomiting a circle around her)  
Pain: Hah!  
(Pain jumps by Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Gah!  
(Rimettar throws knives at Pain)  
Pain: Now it's time.  
(Pain went over the knives and gets on the floor and summons dark power from his hand)  
Pain: Shadow Slash!  
(Pain slashes at Rimettar)  
Rimettar: You...  
(Rimettar starts bleeding from her stomach)  
Rimettar: You actually... defeated me...  
(Rimettar starts landing to the floor with her knees)  
Rimettar: Damn you...  
Pain: You should be sorry for trying so hard.  
Rimettar: No, I won't lose! [Coughs blood] I'm immortal! I will not die!!!  
(Rimettar gets up)  
Rimettar: A slash to the stomach won't stop me. You must be killed...  
(A spike of light starts going through Rimettar's stomach)  
Rimettar: Haaagggghhhhaaahhh!!!  
(Rimettar starts violently coughs out a lot of blood)  
???: Did I help this time?  
(Annie appears)  
Pain: Yes... you did... Annie.  
Annie: I'm so proud of myself! God shall give me a special pray of hope!  
Rimettar: Teras... Teras will demolish all of you... She will become a god-- She will destroy you all.  
(Rimettar coughs up more blood)  
Rimettar: This won't be the last time since I will see you again, Jasmine. You will be gone forever.  
(Rimettar vanishes)  
Jasmine: Pain, that was amazing! I can't believe you've saved me!  
Pain: Don't get too excited... this won't be the end until we'll see her again.  
Jasmine: What?  
Annie: Pain is right. In my vision, they would plan to destroy us when their hands are on Master Zarkniz. I really hope that he will be okay.  
Jasmine: Annie, is your wing okay?  
Annie: It's almost healed. Half of my flying ability will be hard at times now.  
Jasmine: That's good to know.  
???: Jasmine!  
(Everyone else starts appearing in the cave)  
Hethron: Are you okay? Because if you wasn't, then I could fix that for you in a good way.  
Jasmine: Piss off, Lesbian!  
Hethron: Fine. But you're a feisty one!  
Tretris: Jasmine, what just happened?!  
Jasmine: Teras kidnapped the Master and escaped. Now she's gone with him.  
Tretris: Why does everything have to go bad?!  
Shiron: Annie, you have to make sure that you don't run off like that in a place like this! You might get hurt.  
Annie: Shiron, don't be worried. I am an Angel now. I will do all the deeds to protect everyone.  
Shiron: Alright...  
Annie: We must stop them. We can't let them harm Master Zarkniz. He will be in great danger if we don't act now.  
Jasmine: Alright, let''s go! I don't want him to wait more than anyone else.  
Shiron: Okay, let's set sail!  
(They arrived back at the boat)  
Terrance: Setting sail now! Here we go, everyone!  
(They start going through the oceans to find Master Zarkniz)  
Teras: I hope Rimettar is okay. I don't want her to be killed.  
(Rimettar appears)  
Rimettar: Master... I am... sorry...  
(Rimettar falls to the ground)  
Teras: Rimettar!  
(Teras rushes at Rimettar)  
Teras: What happened to you?!  
Rimettar: That fool... Pain... He used his dark powers to stop me to get Jasmine. [Coughs blood] I want to apoligize for failing for you, Master.  
Teras: Don't be like that! You're going to be taken cared of. I will take you and make you feel better.  
(Teras picks up Rimettar)  
Teras: Now you will become more powerful than before. And those fools will be destroyed this time!  
(Teras leaves while holding Rimettar)  
Sasam: Such an unwelcoming turn. It seems like Teras is caring so much about Rimettar like a daughter. Will the teams finally defeat the most powerful army? Or will Rimettar finally see her last fate? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
